osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Saradomin Speaks Once More
Issue 17 - Saradomin Speaks Once More Saradomin, lord of order, keeper of peace, and scourge of evil brings forth wisdom to his followers once more. Topics this time include new prayers, riddles to tax a deity, and the mystery of the locations of banks... ---- Hello once more glorious Saradominists! It seems an age since last I imparted my great wisdoms to you all... and with all the fuss being made about the upgrade that will shortly befall the world, I simply had to respond to my faithfuls' pleas before it occurred! So what have been the topics that have been burning in my followers hearts since last I spoke to you all? Let us see... The change that is slowly descending upon this world will affect all aspects of the game... prayer included. Those of sufficient prayer level will almost certainly be pleasantly surprised when first they see what prayers they may soon utilise. You are indeed astute for a mortal... my previous bad temper was as a result of a childish prank that the fiendish Zamorak had played upon me, shortly before I made my responses to my followers. I do not wish to dwell upon the details, but the smell of rotting fish still disturbs mine senses. Regardless, I am as full of love for humanity as I was before, and back to my usual good humoured self. Just please mention not mackerel in my presence for some time. Most shopkeepers make a very good living from the day to day sale of small and insignificant items such as pots, buckets and hammers, which they buy in bulk and then sell individually for extremely healthy mark ups - yet all shop keepers dream of the famous day when a party hat was sold to them for a mere 2 gold. There were many rounds of drinks on THAT shopkeeper at the merchants' guild that night, let me assure you. Well, I'm slightly surprised you used your chance to contact me with a childish riddle, but the answer is that the driver would be the same at the end of the journey as he was at the start. In other words, the driver would still be the glorious Saradomin - but I have a question of my own for you; What exactly is a 'bus'? Um... you're welcome? It is actually a magic, not an item, but useful nonetheless. Cost cutting exercises by the First National Bank of RuneScape meant many branch closures of the smaller, local banks some years back. It is somewhat unfortunate, but all newcomers from Tutorial Island have access to a bank before reaching the mainland, where they can ensure their meagre posessions are secure, and the large town of Varrock which is but a small journey from Lumbridge has not one but two large branches of the bank, available for all. I have good news for you, for in the new version of the world you can indeed see exactly what weaponry and armour another player is wearing, for each will look different enough to be obvious at a glance. Similarly, You will also be able to wear any rings that you choose to. I also agree that everyone should be treated equally, and can assure you the Mage Andrew does not favour higher leveled players over others. He hates you all, and tries to make all your lives equally miserable... just kidding! Andrew, please punish not my followers in retaliation! If you can find some kind soul to escort you past the dangers of White Wolf mountain the first time, you will find a shortcut through the dwarven passages that will save you from being harrassed by the dangers of the mountain afterwards. He may of course require some small favour in return for access to this passage... Alternatively, you may prefer to take the pleasant scenic route by boat to Karamja, and then transfer to take the equally picturesque boat journey from Brimhaven back to the mainland. Tours operate daily, and I believe are very reasonably priced for such a popular cruise. You will almost certainly be glad to hear that the ever popular, and exceedingly useful, Tutorial Island will remain in place after the upgrade, for all newcomers to the world of RuneScape to gain some knowledge of the land before being set loose upon the general populace. For those who are already wise to the ways of the world of RuneScape, they will not find the control system so different as to be unfamiliar to them, and should be able to re-adjust themselves very quickly to the new scheme of things. I could see how this could be an annoyance... if there were not an abundance of beds contained within Lumbridge. Regaining fatigue is but a short matter of gaining some quick rest. As a pedant you should feel glad that I will correct you in pointing out that lack of apostrophes is an error in punctuation, not of spelling. The mistake is, of course, not mine, for mighty Saradomin is never in error - rather it is the fault of the cheap dwarven labour employed by the Council who are responsible for typesetting and printing these responses. So there. When you eat raw fish, you eat also the environment in which that fish did live. I think I have already warned players on the poor sanitary state of the rivers and oceans of RuneScape... ---- I have some small queries which I will answer briefly, before leaving you once more; TKDFighter asks me "Why can't 2H swords have their own shop?" I am sure you will be glad to know that such a shop does indeed exist...and suggest you search a little more thoroughly in future... Obie_Trice10 asks'' "what music u like???"'' to which my only answer is that I enjoy nothing more than the Psalms and Hymns of my temples, extolling my virtues and glories for all to hear. It is, literally, music to mine ears. Desecration would like to know "y r u the god of goodness?" Because the god of spelling, grammar and punctuation was already taken. I don't think he does his job very well. "Why is the lesser Demon in wizard tower locked up?" asks Night Hawk04; My only reply is that it is because it would be extremely dangerous for the wizards if he was allowed to roam free. And finally, an anonymous request would like to know "Do you have a number that I could call?" - No. I ABSOLUTELY do not. My work here for the time being is done... and so I must depart once more. Until next time we meet, live each day as though it were your last; with compassion, with mercy, with honour.